goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The team’s cruise adventure
Transcript (at the line) Sophie: team! We have something! (at the cruise) Captain blue mario: welcome aboard folks! The gang: blue mario?! Lydia: did he appear! They might use a manatory drill or something terri: relax (the fanfares play) Captain Blue Mario: (speaking over the intercom) Ladies and gentlemen, let’s welcome the fantastic group of the 1990s, Sophie Rochester and her friends! (audience cheers) sophie: yes! That’s us! Woop woop! Terri: now what are we gonna do? sophie: this might be cool! It’s departed! Yay! The pool party! Let’s do this! (At the pool, the gang are partying) (Left eye and water watch girl are sunbathing) lydia: yo, we applied sun cream to protect the sun! (At the pool) sophie: hey, who are you 9 volt: i’m 9 volt! And that’s 18 volt! 18 volt: yo! What’s up girl? sophie: pleased to meet you! I’m sophie! And my voice is Charlotte Lawrence! 9 volt: is she the daughter of bill lawrence? sophie: yes! It was cool like, (high baby voice) the pool is sweet! (at the water slide roller coaster) cariba: i’ll Go first (slides down) (At the pool deck stage) 9 volt: OK Everyone! Time to play my favourite song, Move your feet by junior senior! (Starts playing) (at the hot tub) leon: yeah! (Takes off his swim trunks and stands near the edge of the hot tub and begins to dance to the music) Terri: (Annoyed) "UGH! Matrix! No one wants to see you nude, especially younger children! (back at the pool) sophie: Let’s play it again!! Hit it! 9 Volt: Can't stop, can't stop the feet Won't stop, won't stop the beat and go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah 18 Volt: Don't, don't, don't, don't stop the beat I can't, can't, can't, can't control my feet P P P people in the street C'mon everybody and move your feet Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah Both: Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing my song And you, you, you, you, you sing along Just put, put, put, put my record on And all of your troubles are dead and gone Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Yeah! (At the bar) bartender: what do you want to drink? cariba: iced tea! bartender: coming right up! (Serves her iced tea) cariba: thanks! (the next morning) sophie: time to wake up gang! (at the tables) sophie: breakfast is served! Let’s eat gang! (after breakfast) sophie: let’s rock the activities 9 volt: wait! I want to tell you something, I got a mixing console, so I can make music